The Requiem of the Dark Angel
by VXYL24
Summary: Haine, a dark angel, meets the infamous Vergil Sparda. How will Haine's half-demon, half-angel family act to this, and what secrets will they learn that may lead to bigger problems?  Unfinished
1. The Chanced Meeting

_AUTHOR'S NOTE.__ Kayyy, so this one's not really finished... xD And it's my first one, so go easy on me, okayy? :/ And yeah, rated T for future chapters and all that. x) Hope you enjoyyy. =))_

* * *

><p><strong>The Chanced Meeting<strong>

I was a dark angel.

My father was a demon; my mother an angel. They fell in love with each other and bore children. Because of this, my mother was turned to a fallen angel; the consequences of this was death. We, the offsprings, were saved because my father took us and hid us somewhere the angels couldn't find us. As we grew up, we learned more about the famous story of how a demon named Sparda saved humankind by sealing off the demonic realm away with his trusty sword. Being inspired by this, I forced my father to teach me how to use the sword. My brother, Triste, also joined in, along with my eldest sister, Aise. He also taught us different lessons that we could make use of on the day we go back to our hometown. After years, we were able to go back to our previous home, and the scandal of our fallen mother, being too long ago, enabled us to come back to this realm in peace without being pestered by the angels.

One day, me and my brother, Triste, went to buy food in the nearby convienience store, 7 Eleven. Suddenly, a figure fell from the sky.

My brother gasped, and started talking, his lips trembling."Oh, God. Suppose that's a..."

"A fallen angel?" I shrieked, completing Triste's sentence. I ran to the figure that fell seconds ago, dropping the plastic bags that held the contents of what I bought.

"No, Haine, no!" my brother shouted, running after me. I knelt beside the figure. He was wearing blue, but was covered in blood.

"He... He isn't a fallen angel." I said, mouth agape.

"How do you know?" Triste asked, kneeling beside the figure too.

"He's still alive." I said, putting my hand on his chest.

"Then what is he? A human?"

"Don't be silly. No human can survive that fall."

"A super human then? Like superman? I mean, like superman after being shot with kryptonite?"

I glared at my brother.

"Be rational, will you? There's no way he's a superman." I said, brushing the stranger's hair up. "And where in the name of Sparda does one get kryptonite?"

"I dunno, ask the guy who shot hi- Oh, God! He's old!" My brother said, making an 'ek' sound afterwards.

"No... That's not white hair, it's silver." I said, suddenly losing my breath when I saw his face. He was an angel... He was so beautiful...

"Let's take him in." I said, glancing at my brother.

"What? You're crazy. Father will kill you."

"No, he won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm a daddy's girl." I said, sticking a tongue out.

My brother glared at me for a moment, but sighed.

"Fine. But if dad asks who's idea is this, tell him it's yours. And you should take care of him, the same way you took care of Bunny-chan. You can't rely on us to take care of him, and failure of doing so results in me plucking a feather from your wings."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

"Oh! You can't fall in love with it. Him. Yeah, you know what I mean."

"And if you lose?"

"You get to take all my video games."

I pondered for a minute, but then I felt my mouth curve to a smirk. "Challenge accepted, sucker."

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. <em>_Haha, did you like it? I hope you did. But, it's the first chapter, so... x) Please fave, review, and subscribe. :D_


	2. The Son of Sparda

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. Hahaha, second chapter's up! Hope this really makes sense or something... x)_

* * *

><p><strong>Son of Sparda<strong>

We went home at a late time. As we opened the door, my sister greeted me. "Hello, Haine! Hello, Triste! A bit late, aren't yo-" she stopped when she saw the man hoisted on Triste's shoulder.

"Who is that?" she asked, looking at me, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, some guy..." I said, trying to make it sound as if this was just some typical thing we usually do. Triste moved inside the house, carrying the guy.

"Some guy? No, no, Haine. Explain to me why there's a man we don't even know on Triste's shoulder." Aise said, signaling Triste to halt.

"Uh, we found him... On the ground... And.. yeah." I tried to explain, but found it moot.

"What? Why'd you bring him here? Haine, we can't offer him hospitality here. As it is, Dad's having a really hard time making this family, and one more mouth to feed wouldn't help at all."

"But.. I.. Aise, we have to save him, please!" I said, looking at her puppy-dog eyed.

"She thinks this guy's a fallen angel. Who somehow survived." Triste said, butting in. Aise's eyes grew wide.

"A fallen angel? That? C'mon, Haine, we haven't been to Heaven but I'm pretty sure they don't wear rags there. The Protector just won't allow that."

"Well, you never know. What if the angels rebelled against the Protector? Because I'm pretty sure the Protector won't allow mom to get killed, but look at what happened." I said, glaring at her.

"Ugh, Haine you little brat! You just had to bring that up!" Aise shouted, eyes welling up. Aise was seven when mom died, and Triste was four. I was two. Aise was the one in our family that had the most memories with mom. Next to dad, of course.

I looked at what I did to my sister. I sighed deeply.

"Aise, I'm sorry. It's just that... I want to learn more about what had happened to Heaven ever since mom died. I mean, mom played a big role in Heaven, and... I... I mean, this man could answer our questions." I said, smiling, trying to comfort my sister with it.

Suddenly, dad came out of his room.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are you guys? Why so late, huh?" he asked, smiling at us, hands waving through the air wildly. His smile dissipated when he saw us. Aise was crying, I was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Triste had a man on his shoulder.

"Wha... What's with..." Dad said, pointing at the guy.

"Haine told me to bring him along, okay? Now stop asking questions! Can I just put him down, please? My shoulder's are killing me!" Triste said, snapping. Dad blinked continously at the outburst, as if he was trying to process it, when suddenly he smiled. "Sure ahead, drop him on the couch."

Triste wasted not a second. He rushed his way to the couch, hitting some items on the way, and flopped the guy on the couch.

"Oh, thank God that guy's out of my shoulders!" Triste exclaimed, massaging it.

Dad turned to me. "Haine, could you explain this?" he said, pointing at the guy.

"Well, he's someone I saw," I started, "and I just wanted to take him in and ta-"

"Wait!" my dad suddenly shouted. He sniffed around. His nose led him to the guy on the couch.

"I... I smell something... familiar." he said, sniffing at the man's body.

"What?" Triste asked, looking really freaked out with what Dad was doing.

"I smell it..." Dad said, bending down to have more access for the guy.

"What? What is it? What do you smell?" Aise asked, wiping her tears.

Dad straightened up, fluffing his shirt into place. He then looked at us seriously.

"The blood of Sparda."

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE.<em> _Oh God I feel like a dork. :B Review, fave and subscribe, please! xD_


	3. Would you like dinner?

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. I am ashamed of myself. I have nothing else to say. :l_

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like dinner?<strong>

We stared at Dad, mouths agape. Even Bunny-chan, who was munching on a carrot, stopped and stared at Dad.

"Yo- you're kidding, right?" Aise asked, staring at the man next. "How can that guy, who is wearing RAGS, be the Son of the Great Sparda? Did you sniff enough? Did you sniff correctly?"

"Hey, don't diss my nose~!" Dad exclaimed, touching it. "My nose can perfectly determine things, thanks-very-much."

"Uh, sooo." Triste started. We all turned to him. Bunny-chan continued to gnaw on the carrot. "Where's the guy going to sleep? Because last time cousin Jello was here, we shared a room. And boy, did I hate that."

"No, not in my room. He should sleep in Haine's room." Aise said.

"What? Why?" I asked, my cheeks feeling hot. Maybe because I was blushing.

"Well, you're the one who insisted on bringing him here." Triste said, looking at Aise, for her words of approval.

"Yeah, Triste has a point, kid." Aise said, messing my hair. I groaned. I hate it when she did that. I looked at Dad.

"Well? Don't you have a say in this?" I asked him sternfully.

He stared at me, but smiled immediately. "Your siblings have a point."

"But what if he rapes Haine?" Triste suddenly asked, trying to earn a blush from me. And boy, he did. Maybe even a slap on the face for later, too.

"Then, let the virgin enjoy it." Aise said, grinning at me. I blushed more. Wait, how can you even do that? Blush _more_?

"Just because you've had sex so many times with your boyfriends..." my Dad said to Aise, "does not give you the right to call your sister a virgin."

"Hey~! Don't even think of starting, Papa!" Aise said, fuming. I smiled at Dad. He always had a way of protecting me from my _assholic_ siblings. My dad saw this and gave me a toothy grin.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean you're NOT a virgin, kid." he followed up. I blushed.

"Why the hell are we talking about this?" I said, glaring at Triste. He started this. My dad ignored what I shouted. Instead, he said, "If that guy wakes up in the middle of the night and suddenly grabs you or gropes you or anything that might mean he wants to 'take' you, grab your sword and do the good ol' slice-n-dice." he said.

"Hey, my sword has a name! Don't just call it 'sword'! That's disrespect! It's Mikori, okay?"

My dad flashed another toothy grin. Suddenly, the man on the couch bolted up. He looked around, and saw us. He then glared and grabbed his katana. He stood from the couch and faced us.

"Where have you brought me to, you repulsive peasants?" he said, unsheathing part of his sword.

"Hello there, Son of Sparda." Dad said, smiling at him warmly. The man looked at Dad, his glare fading away.

"How did you know?" the man asked, sheathing his sword back.

"We're of the same species." my dad said, then laughed comically. "We're demons too, I mean. I'm a full, and my kids are half. I'm Erik. This is Aise, my eldest; Triste, my second; and Haine, my youngest. Aise is 25, Triste's 20, and Haine's 18. They're dark angels." my dad introduced. He looked at us one by one as our names were said, but his eyes lingered on me. I tried to ignore that fact as we all smiled at the man, synchronized.

"Interesting... Your mother.. An angel, I suppose?" he asked, evidently looking at me now. Aisa, Triste and Dad seemed to notice this since they turned at me as if they were expecting me to answer.

"A fallen one. Having kids with a demon... She's dead." I said, voice crumbling. I looked down at my shoes. Triste and Aise did the same.

"I'm sorry about that." the man said, as if he really symphathized. "My mother, who was human, died too when I was a child. My father died alongside her."

_'Oh, so that's why.'_ I thought to myself. I looked at him.

"Sorry 'bout that, too." I whispered under my breath. Aisa, Triste and Dad didn't seem to hear, but the man heard... I know he did, because he looked at me and seemed to smile for 1/4 of a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the man said, talking to my Dad, but his eyes were still on me. He then removed his eyes away from me. "I forgot to introduce myself. Vergil. Eldest son of the Dark Knight, Sparda." he said, reaching his hand out for my dad. My dad excitedly took his hand and shook it.

"Heh, my kids are big fans of your father's sacrifice. 'Specially my lil' Haine there." Dad said, still shaking the hand. After a good 2 seconds, he let go. Vergil looked at me again.

"Interesting..." he said, looking at me.

"She was so intruiged about the story that she even forced me to train her with the sword. She even has a sword now and she named it Mikori." Dad said.

He smirked at my commitment to his father's legacy. I blushed at his smirk... Even if he was still soaked in blood, that smirk was so... intimidating and arousing at the same time.

"So, Haine here wanted to take you in." Triste said. Vergil turned to him. "She said she could sleep in your room and she was hoping that maybe you could teach her a thing or two."

Aise stiffled the laughter building up in her throat. "Stop that, will you?" I said, blushing wildly. Vergil looked at me, and I at him. "D-don't mind them, they're liars!" I said, trying to protest to what they said.

Vergil turned back to Aise and Triste again. They were still laughing. Or trying to stop it. I dunno.

"It seems you take a fancy to teasing your little sister. Yes, that's so hilarious. I can't stop laughing." Vergil said, glaring at them. Sarcasm at the last two sentences? I have a protector. The two stopped laughing. "Keep it up and maybe your sister will repay the favor with her sword. Am I right... Haine?" he said, looking at me. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in time. Mainly because he made the 'Haine' in his sentence sound like a purr. His voice sent shivers to my spine, and it made me blush more.

"Y-yes..." I mumbled, staring at him, dumbfounded. Triste and Aise were speechless! They looked like they were going to cry. I looked at Dad. He was giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and giggled to myself. _'This is going to be a fun night, yes it is~'_ I thought to myself.

"W-we're not scared~! We're also familiar with the uses of the sword, you know!" Aise said, trying to make her sound as talented.

"Dear, the fact that your father mentioned only your sister means that he takes most favor for her. Besides, I would like to object to your statement. Are you sure you're not scared?" Vergil said, smirking again. Oh, the damned smirk...

He pointed at Triste's pants. It was dripping wet with pee.

"Ugh, clean yourself up, will you?" Haine said, disgusted with the smell of pee that was starting to engulf the room.

Dad smiled.

"Well, Vergil. Let's eat dinner later. But for now, come along, let me show you around the house. I apologize for it being so small. It's because I have a really hard time at work; it's just really hard, and the pay is terrible. But I love it. Afterwards, you can go wash up, and you could borrow some of Triste's clothes. Aise can just go wash your clothes and give it back to you tomorrow." I heard Dad say to Vergil, both disappearing somewhere in the hallway. Me and my siblings walked to the kitchen to prep up some food. On the way to the door, Triste and Aise looked worried. Triste tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right?" Triste asked, chuckling nervously. He hid his hands in his pee-wet pants. The youngest grinned.

"You won't really... kill us with Mikori, right? I mean, we've been good siblings... right?" Aise asked, gulping, smiling and pretending she wasn't scared.

_'Oh, I'm going to treasure this day forever.'_ Haine thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. Going steady, so far. x) Please fave, review and subscribe. x))<em>


	4. Spending the Night with Her

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. ugh. ugh. to do. what to do. i'm so pressured. ugh. someone give me kool-aid. ._._

* * *

><p><strong>Spending the Night with the Her<strong>

Dad and Vergil's eyes widened when they saw the feast before them.

The curry, the fish, the beef, the leche flan, the mangoes. Who cared if they didn't match? It was fucking great!

"Oh, I love it when my little precious darling angels do FABULOUS things like this!" Dad said to Vergil, eyes sparkling.

Vergil edged away, looking at him with a face that seemed to say "Is this guy for real?".

Dad seemed to notice this because he smiled gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just because... my little babies gave up their hobbies and talents and instead used their time for learning how to fight. You see.. they wanted to learn so much so that one day when the demons come for me, we don't hide. We stand and fight."

Vergil looked at him, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Erik sat down. Vergil followed the gesture.

"Well, it's not like I'm saying that the demons would come to get me. I mean, just in case. That's why they've been training so hard ever since she died... Aise was good in molding pots, and she was very talented in the use of the flute. She stopped doing that and started training. Triste was good at the guitar and in painting things that are outlined. Hah, that boy is a mess when it comes to coloring things WITHOUT outlines." Dad said, chuckling lightly.

"What of Haine?" Vergil asked.

Dad smiled. "That girl... She was good in practical arts. She knew how to paint even without outline, she knew how to draw, and how to expertly color with felt pens. She was also interested in literature. But one thing I really admired 'bout that kid is the way she sang... Oh, the way she sang. It would make my heart crumble every time I come to hear her. It's like hearing the birds twitter after a long winter... As she grew older, she developed a shyness for it, and then used all her time training. That kid... I'd give anything, even my life, just to hear her sing..."

Vergil stared at Dad, lost in thought. He snapped out of thought when Dad started shedding tears. "If only Maria was here, she wouldn't let this happen..."

Dad buried his face in his palms and started crying. Vergil patted Dad's back. "It's okay, sir. It's okay..."

"Do you know how hard it is to see your own children giving up in something they did so beautifully just so they could... they could..." Dad couldn't finish the sentence; he burst out crying. Vergil was lost in thought again.

_"Vergil had played piano so well today! Keep it up, son." Sparda said, patting Vergil on the back. The blue kid grinned._

_"Oh, dad, all people from miles would just come here and hear me play!" Vergil said, glancing at his mother. Eva smiled and gave him the thumbs-up._

_"Go, brother! You're doing great!" Dante greeted, glomping his brother._

_"Hahaha, stupid Dante! Stop tickling me~! Hahahaha!" Vergil said, engulfed by his own laughter caused by his brother._

_Eva went to his boys and knelt beside them, holding a cake._

_"Happy birthday, my sweet baby boys..." Eva said, kissing each of them on the forehead._

_"Hahaha, Dante's getting a little muscle here, you see Eva?" Sparda said, touching Dante's bicep._

_"Yeap! Been working out, Pops! But you gotta see the abs Vergil grew!" Dante said, scooping a fingerful of icing and bringing it to his lips..._

"I understand what you mean..." Vergil said, looking solemnly at Erik.

Suddenly, Aise, Triste, and Haine walked in. They all saw their dad crying, and Vergil beside him, patting his back.

"What happened here?" Haine asked, walking to his dad and kneeling before him.

"You made papa cry, didn't you, you bully." Aise said, glaring at Vergil.

Vergil glared back. "I did not. If I did, then I would be patting his back for comfort. Besides, you're one to talk, you bully."

Triste butted between them. "Guys, stop will you? You're not helping."

"Darling, it's okay... I was just... uh.. really shocked about the... the bill of the sales that came in!" their Dad said, making up excuses.

Haine raised an eyebrow. "You're going to cry because of that?" Their Dad nodded, wiping his tears away. Haine looked at Vergil.

"Is he telling the truth?"

Vergil nodded. Their Dad smiled. This kid symphathized with them. He'd make a good son-in-law...

"Uh, I've had enough of you people glaring and saying shit to each other! I'll just dig in and eat all the food, then!" Triste said, already filling his mouth with curry. Dad slapped Triste's head.

* * *

><p>"Where do I sleep?" Vergil asked.<p>

"In Haine's room." Triste said, yawning. This dinner has been satisfying.

"You weren't kidding?" Aise said, looking at his brother.

"No. What would you rather have? Him in your room?" Triste asked, glaring at Aise.

"Uh... First option then."

"You got something to say about that?" Dad asked, looking at Haine.

"Why my room?" Haine asked again, sighing.

"Because YOU wanted to take him in. We talked about this, Haine." Aise said, smirking. Haine sighed, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Well, it's settled. Good night, everyone." Dad said, smiling.

"Good night." the children answered, heading over to their rooms.

Haine and Vergil headed over to the room. The poor flustered girl closed the door.

"So, if you want to freshen up... Yeah. Bathroom's over there, Mr. Sparda." Haine said, pointing at the door adjacent to the door they passed through seconds ago.

"Mr. Sparda? Please, you make me sound like a man in his primes. Call me Vergil." he said, smiling sweetly. He reached out his hand for Haine to shake. The girl simply shoved the hand away.

"No thanks. I'd stick with the Mr. Sparda." Haine said, trying her best to not say 'Vergil'. Just saying his first name made her blush.

"Fine, then. Suit yourself." Vergil said, plomfing down the bed.

"Good night, then." Haine said, dropping down on the floor. Vergil groaned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vergil asked exasperatedly, standing up, walking over to Haine.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." the girl answered, opening one eye to glance at the guy. She was really trying her best to not blush by not thinking of certain _thoughts_.

"Why?" Vergil asked again, lifting the girl up.

"Because I won't let you sleep on the floor, and there's no way I will share a bed with you." Haine said, now opening both eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch outside."

"No way! Bunny-chan sleeps there."

"It's just a rabbit."

"Oh, hohoho, no. That rabbit gnaws like a paper shredder at night."

Vergil sighed, but then looked at Haine. "Why won't you sleep on a bed with me? I wouldn't mind it."

Haine blushed. "No, no, no. Nuh-uh. Won't do. No, no, no. NOOOOO~"

"Why?"

Haine looked away and avoided eye contact.

"Be-because I sleep like... like a... like a... a ninja! A ninja, at night." Haine said, finding words that could help cancel the idea of sleeping together.

"I could dodge you in my sleep." he said seriously. He didn't seem to kid about it.

"Because... uh..." Haine stammered again, desperately looking for a decent reason.

He looked at the girl impatiently and sat beside her. He whispered on Haine's ear, his breath sliding over her neck.

"You're afraid I might rape you, like what Triste said?"

Haine shivered furiously. It spent chills down the poor girl's spine. She felt like she was going to go mad in a second.

But she was wrong. Haine din't go crazy. Instead, she acted as if she wasn't in any way affected with the action.

"Y-you heard?" she asked, trying her best to not blush.

"Yes, I heard you all too perfectly." he said, unimpressed. "Even if we were to lay in bed nude, I wouldn't even dare touch you."

Haine raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have my word."

The girl stared at him disbelievingly, but nodded after a while. As he lay on bed, Haine felt a need to pee. She walked my way to the bathroom, opened the door, and shut it behind her. The man groaned.

Haine plucked down her shorts and my panties, and peed. Suddenly Vergil opened the door.

"Seriously, I won't rape you, so just go to bed! I can't sleep if people keep doing that and fidgeting with all their pestilent 'kya-kya-nyaaa~' so just go to bed and act as if I'm not the-" he stopped when he saw the shocked girl on the toilet, lower body totally stripped.

"Please don't-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"- shout."

Vergil put his palm on his face and walked out, leaving Haine in the bathroom, peeing in shame. She then pulled up her underwear and my shorts afterwards, and proceeded to the bed and slept immediately. _'I thought this day would be fun. I take it back. I take it back.'_ the girl said, weeping herself to sleep, mustered in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. REVIEW, FAVE, AND BLAH...<em>


	5. The Flashback

_AUTHOR'S NOTE. Dear God, I'm going to stop this. xP This story makes me sick to my stomach, but I just keep continuing. xDD Okay anyway, so starting now, it's going to be Haine's POV because I'm sick and tired of saying stuff like "Haine did this" and "Haine did that." It would be so much easier to just say I. x)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Flashback<strong>

The great blast of the sun's shimmering rays hit my face like a rock. I hated this feeling. My God, the sun was such a bitch sometimes.

I yawned and stretched my arms, and I was surprised to see that I had hit something...

or someone.

I looked around me and saw Vergil, his eyes closed. He was curled up beside me, like a shrimp, his arms coiled around my waist. His hair was worn down, and the shirt he had borrowed from Triste was slightly lifted up to the level of his belly button. His eyelashes were long, and seemed to be damp.

_'Wait, damp? Did he cry? Did I salivate on him?'_ I thought to myself.

Nevertheless, I admired the way he slept. He was breathing normally, making his chest rise up and down in each breath he took. His mouth was curved to a slight smirk, and his eyelashes long. His hair reflected the sunlight that came in the room, creating what looked like a halo around his head. I peered at him, edging closer to his face. His arms were still wrapped around me. I was blushing at his perfection...

Suddenly, Aise came in. "Good morning! Wake up!"

I bolted up my bed. "Shut up, Mr. Sparda's still sleeping!"

"Mr. Sparda, huh?" Triste asked, walking beside Aise. They both smirked.

"Leave me be, peasants!" I said, waving my hands through the air furiously. They chuckled in sync.

"Look, he's even giving our little sister the huggles." Aise said, facing Triste. They laughed again.

I grabbed Mikori, who was beside my bed. I pointed it at them. Triste's eyes widened.

"Fine, fine, relax kid. We were only kidding. Anyway Dad's out to work on a 48-hour shift, I gotta go do my work too, and Triste has a little 'reunion' with his buddies." Aise said, smiling sweetly at her sister.

_'She has the same smile Dad has...'_ I thought to myself, unconsiously smiling back at her. "Okay then."

She and Triste walked out of my room, closing the door behind them.

_'My sister was a softie too, inside. Even if she's a bitch with her insults and jokes.'_ I said, in my mind. _'Oh well, I have to make breakfast for my guest.'_

I stood up, removing the arms that were around me. I walked to the bathroom first and brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put a headband on. I changed my underwear and clothes, made a quick rinse. I then wore a big shirt that said "Fuck off", panties, and shorts that were small enough to not be seen under the largeness of my shirt.

I walked into my room and took a post-it out of my side table. I then wrote something on it and stuck it on Vergil's head.

_When you wake up, go to the bathroom and have a quick wash. Don't take too long!_

_We're the only ones here; they all had places to go to. _

_I'm in the kitchen making breakfast. _

_-Love, Haine _

After doing that, I smiled; he looked silly with a post-it on his forehead. I walked for the kitchen, barefooted. Our house was only one-story high, so I didn't really walk a long way. I then took four eggs from the fridge, and 10 strips of bacon. I started cooking and frying stuff, a smile dented on my face.

* * *

><p>Vergil went out of the room, his hair brushed up. It made him look intimidating.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Sparda, how's your sleep?" I said, smiling sweetly at him. He barely smiled at me; he only glared.

"Uh, oh... Okay, I'll take that as a... a no." I said, looking down at the plates I had prepared. Two eggs and 5 bacon strips for each of us.

I handed him one plate, along with a fork.

"Don't dare call me Mr. Sparda. You make it sound like I'm my father." he said, biting the bacon.

"But, your father's a good guy! I wouldn't really mind it if I call you Mr. Sparda, and I wou-" my words were cut off when he walked to me and pinned me against the refrigerator.

"I admired you for your determination and your interest brought about by the story of my father, but I'm afraid that I have no respect for him. The way you call me Mr. Sparda... I take it as a mockery so stop it." he said, half of the bacon in his mouth wriggling in every word. He then devoured that half and swallowed.

"But.. Why don't you have respect for your Dad? I mean..."

"He's foolish. The idiot didn't even anticipate that he could lose his beloved demon power if he closed the demon realm."

"What would he rather have? Mundus rampaging away into this realm for the sake of not losing his powers? You might even do the same, if you were in his shoes."

"There's always another way. I could've destroyed Mundus. If he were out of the way, then there would be no need in closing the demon realm, thus enabling me to keep my powers."

"What if your dad wasn't ready to finish him off yet?"

"Then he's a fool, and he's weak. I can hardly believe we're related. He was capable of sealing off the demon realm away, but he couldn't even keep a few demons away from hurting my mother? The simpleton..."

I looked down. I was starting to cry. I remember everything since I was two. Angels are capable of remembering things from their early age; a genetic trait my mother passed to all of us.

_My mother and my father had went to the Protector, us along with them. We were to young to be left at home, despite the powers we possessed that could protect us._

_They wanted to tell the Protector that they had fallen in love, and they wanted the Protector's blessing. Yet the Protector was against this, saying that Dad was a demon and that he would never change from being it. My mother protested, in defense of my father._

_"Dear Protector, Erik is_ _a good soul! Please... He wants to change!" My mother, Maria, shouted. Me and my siblings were huddled with one another in a corner, drooling. We were babies, after all._

_"How could you bring a demon such as that to the Protector's abode? Maria, you are a disgrace!" her own mother had shouted._

_Mother's tears spilled down the ground of clouds._

_"Protector, give him a chance, please! Use your eyes; see inside him! Yes, he's a demon, but he's changed for the sake of love! Can anyone in this court, please, let the judgement in your eyes be stripped away and gaze at the truth before you?" _

_"Maria, relax..." Dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_The Protector only glared at mother._

_"I've seen with my eyes, the truth, yet whether or not there is judgement in it, I see only the same." the Protector said, a red flare in his eyes. He wasn't the Protector?_

_"Hey, don't diss my dad, you creep! You're not the Protector!" Aise said, running in front of Mom and Dad._

_"Yeah, the Pwotectow would nevew be that judgementaw." Triste said, walking to them._

_The angels of the court looked at me, expecting me to say something too._

_I spit out the pacifier in my mouth and crawled my way to them. I, being only two years old, was not able to talk yet, so all I could do that time was stick a tongue out to them._

_Everyone gasped. Then they started whispering to one another._

_"Proposterous... The genes of their bad father really marked on them." I heard someone whisper._

_The Protector impersonator only glared at us, and motioned mother to come near him._

_Mother, being an obedient angel, walked to him. Suddenly, the Protector broke mother's wings, causing her to fall down from the Heavens to the mortal world. It ended in a bloody thud; flesh to cement._

_My father shouted in agony upon seeing this. He shot a fireball at the Protector; the Protector winced at the pain of it hitting his jaw. Dad then quickly took us, the children, and used his demon wings to fly down to our injured mother._

_When we got down, it was too late. Mother was dead._

"You idiot!" I shouted, clinging to Vergil's arm. "It's not your father's fault! It's Mundus', okay? You should actually be happy that Sparda even actually tried to save your mom!"

Vergil stared at me, eyes widening. A minute of being so silent, and then I started shouting. Great.

"But fine, I'll respect what you think of your dad." I mumbled. "I'll call you Vergil now; you happy?"

He inched away from me and looked down, solemnly. He wiped the tears that had trailed down my cheek.

_'Did he see my flashback?'_ I asked myself. Demons could do that; see another demon's thoughts or whatnot.

"I'm sorry for saying things... that reminded you of that." he said, gazing into my eyes. I gazed back; I was lost in his eyes... It was so blue, like the deep blue sea. Just staring at it gave me comfort, the kind of comfort that only made me cry more.

I hugged him tightly, and cried, wetting the shirt with my tears.

"Vergil~"

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE. ugh. ugh. ugh. ugh. ugh. i'm so disgusted with myself. where is this story leading to? ;-; oh well, at least with that thought, vergil now knows more about haine! xD ugh. srsly. ._. please RR. <em>


End file.
